Natalie and her class goes to 9 volt and the Kidware kids live tour
Transcript Natalie: Hello, my name is Natalie bitzblock. Today I am going to see 9 volt and the Kidware kids Live with my friends. Or whatever you wanna call the band, 4dk, the x screens, the diamond gems or any walks away diamond city elementary Emily: Ok Everyone, we are going to the theater to see 9 volt and the Kidware kids Live. Let's go now. to: Natalie and her friends outside the building boarding the school bus. They board the school bus and drives away school bus drives past the courthouse school bus drives past the restaurant school bus drives past the movie theater school bus drives past Burger King school bus drives past the DVD and blu ray store They got to the theater, that looks like Birmingham arena, natalie and Emily both got off the coach as they see all other students from different schools Natalie: wow! So many coaches! and some students walked to the arena Natalie: hey guys, nice posters Student: thanks Natalie: the words we love you 9 volt is so cool! to natalie at the ticket counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the NEC Arena. What show would you like to see today? Natalie: We would like some tickets to see my favourite band. my class are already in their seats with the other school students who went to other different schools Ticket Manager: who are they from? Natalie: you know, all of them Ticket Manager: Here you go. Anyways, Enjoy the show. Natalie: yes! I hope he will sing to me! b sisters walk away. Bendy And Bloo walks in Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? Bloo: We would like 2 tickets to see 9 volt and the Kidware kids Live. Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. Bendy: Aw, come on. I want to see a different show Bloo: No foster’s home bendy. We are seeing 9 volt and the Kidware kids Live. Why? Because in March 17th 2016, 9 volt met the Kidware kids and they formed a band in April 2nd 2016. to: the kids from different schools, Bloo and bendy in the theater seats June: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please welcome, The one, the only, the group who will make you get the pop sensation Henry and June: 9-Volt and the Kidware Kids! 9 volt: Hello everyone. Hello. Ah, how nice to see you. Welcome everybody. I know. How would you like to sing songs with us today? Bendy: Oh, I hate that band, that show is too teenage ish. Bloo: foster’s Home bendy, shut up and watch that show. Bendy: No! I hate that show, and I am too young for that live show. Bloo: Foster’s home bendy, if you don't shut up, you will be grounded and you will get blown up. Bendy: No! I don't want to see them, they are the worse group who sings 60s, 70s & 80s Bloo: Foster’s home bendy, if you complain one more time, you will be grounded and you will get blown up. Ratso Catso: That's it! I am going to make Kidware watch inappropriate shows they hate! escapes from his seat and runs to the stage see 9 volt and Kidware on the stage 9 volt: My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on..... runs on the stage Emma: Uh oh, It's foster’s Home bendy. Bendy: That's right! I am going to make you watch inappropriate adult shows! Go watch South Park along with Family Guy, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Rick and Morty, The Boondocks, Robotomy, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Mr. Pickles & Drawn together! turns the tv on, then South Park theme plays 9 volt: (shocks as the theme plays) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not again! Bendy: Yay! I made Kidware watch inappropriate shows for adults! to: The theater seats Maria: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bendy made Kidware watch inappropriate shows! Patrick: Why bendy?! Andrew: Why does bendy have to ruin everything? Zara: (booing) you suck! you fosters home clone! 9 volt: fosters home bendy! How dare you make my fellow band members watch inappropriate shows and make all the kids boo. I’m reporting this to 18 volt! Hey 18 volt! Come see what foster's home bendy did? 18 volt: what is it? 9 volt: fosters home bendy made my band the Kidware kids watch inappropriate shows! And that is the worse thing i’ve Ever saw! 18 volt: fosters home bendy! I can't believe you ruined 9 volt’s live tour! I was performing with the dreamers, but you made Kidware watch adult shows! That's it! You're grounded for 12 weeks! Let’s get him people! 9 volt, sort out Kidware 9 volt: ok! Kidware, i’m Coming for you (Then 18 volt and a group of children from schools beat up fosters home bendy) Bendy: OW! 18 volt: now remove bendy’s eyes and mouth Maria: OK 18 volt! Patrick: you got it! (The two removed bendy’s eyes, which reveals he’s eyeless, then Zara punched bendy’s mouth, the mouth lands and it sings stinko foot, 18 volt stamps on it) 18 volt: Let’s blow him up students! (The people tied bendy) 18 volt: you are about to get blown up forever! (With all the students) foster’s Home bendy! (bendy got blown up) Category:Foster's Home Bendy's grounded days Category:9-volt and 18-volt's ungrounded days